


Holding Back

by ohmyguts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Impregnation, Aliens, Angst, Birth, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mpreg, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: They have to get off this ship and back to the Castle for their own safety, but Keith can barely walk as it is. Shiro knows they can help him though, he just has to get them there first.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> pregnant keith? pregnant keith

“Keith! Stop!” Shiro shouts, reaching out to grab him, but he moves to quickly for Shiro to reach. 

Instead he swings his sword wildly at the Galra drones surrounding them, hoping to hit anything or at least keep them at a distance, but it’s not an easy task while his stomach is packed tight with whatever wriggling creatures that monster had forced in him. Keith could still feel the thick fluids leaking down his thighs as he moved, and his body trembled at the thought.

“You shouldn’t be fighting, Keith! You’re hurt! We need to retreat!!” Shiro shouts again, barrelling through hoards of drones to get closer to the rampaging Keith who seems to be just blindly fighting away anything that gets close. 

“Keith!!”

Shiro finally gets in close enough to grab him, Galra hand closing around his wrist tightly. Keith’s eyes flash wide and afraid at him and luckily Shiro’s arm was made sturdy because there’s the resounding noise of metal on metal as Keith’s bayard clashes with Shiro’s arm. 

“Keith!” Shiro tries again, watching as the fear in Keith’s eyes turns into realisation and he stares at Shiro with a different kind of fear welling up in his eyes.

“S-Shiro… ‘m sorry… s-sorry-” Keith mumbles, tears filling his eyes as his face scrunches up in pain, finally letting the adrenaline that had kept him moving despite the pain wear off.

“Keith, you shouldn’t be moving, let alone fighting! You’re injured… and…” Shiro doesn’t say it, but the glance down at his distended stomach spoke more than any words he could have said. 

Keith visibly recoils from the glance, attempting to cover the large bump under his bodysuit with his hands, and failing miserably. It’s frightening how large he is. The only saving grace is that the Voltron under-suits morphed to fit their wearer, so Keith could at least remained dressed despite the rough treatment.

“I- it hurts, Shiro…” Keith whimpers, folding into himself more, as Shiro quickly hurries him down a side path, trying to separate them from the drones as much as possible. Keith is stumbling beside Shiro now, finally feeling the awful ache and twist in his hips after the monster had its way with him taking hold, making even walking difficult. 

“S-shiro-” Keith whines again, knees bending as he drops into a squat on the floor.

“No, Keith, no don’t stop here! We need to keep moving, okay?” Shiro tries to lift him again, but Keith holds tight, shaking his head at him with his eyes squeezed shut.

“S-something… s’coming out…” Keith moans desperately, arms wrapped tight around himself as he pants and groans. 

Shiro’s too afraid to look, but he can guess from the look on Keith’s face that he’s not lying. One of Keith’s hands drop between his legs and feels the hard lump poking out, pressing and stretching the fabric of his suit as it tries to escape him. He can’t just stop here and give birth, it’s not safe for him or Shiro with the drones so nearby and he knows the only way to get them out now is to take the suit off, and he’s not keen on running back the the Castle ship naked and bleeding.

As much as it pains him he knows what he has to do.

“S-Shiro, can you carry me back to the ship?” Keith pants, wet eyes peering through bangs to give Shiro a begging look. 

“Y-yeah, of course I can” Shiro nods obediently, just like Keith knew he would.

“Good, that’s good… ‘cause I won’t be able to walk after this” Keith says, and Shiro gives him a questioning look until Keith moves his wrist, pushing the escaping object back inside him with a muffled yell, biting down on his lip as he does so.

It hurts so bad, whatever was inside him was clearly not happy with being rejected it’s freedom and an onslaught of pain overtook him. It took all of Keith’s strength to stop him from toppling over right then, and he couldn’t move his hand in fear of the things inside him trying to come out again.

“Sh’ro” Keith slurs, eyes half closed as tears slide down his face, and Shiro says nothing through his dark frown as he scoops up Keith and starts running again.

The running doesn’t help, each step jostling Keith and the creatures inside him, making them jerk and prod at his skin, and his hand desperately clamped over his crotch, trying to keep them from coming out before they can escape. Keith can’t even recall the path the took to get there, mind hazy in waves of agony as he tries not to let his body start pushing, even when it so desperately wants to.

Keith doesn’t even realise when they’ve made it into the ship, Shiro having laid him down on one of the med bay beds and calling out his name. It takes almost minutes for Keith to realise he’s safe again, and even then he refuses to let go, not wanting whatever monsters he carries to be born.

“Keith, you can’t keep them in there forever… you’re in agony. We’ll deal with them when their out, all you have to do is push!” Shiro tries to convince him, but Keith can think of a millions things he’d rather do than give birth to some monsters.

Keith shakes his head again, stubbornly refusing to let the creatures out. He has both hands over his crotch and his thighs pressed together tightly, trying to prevent them from coming out.

“Keith…” Shiro sighs, “I’m sorry, but this is for your own good…”

Keith is just about to question him, when strong hands pull his thighs apart and grab his wrists, lifting them up and away from his crotch. Keith’s eyes fly open and he yelps in pain as he feels everything in his huge stomach shift down, and suddenly it feels like everything packed into his stomach is trying to come out at once. His head throws back in a wail as what must be several creatures trying to push their way out of him all at once. 

Keith is paralysed with the pain, unable to do anything but stare wide eyed in horror as he feels the creatures wriggling for freedom, trapped in his suit still. Shiro moves quickly, trying to peel the flight suit from Keith as quickly as possible, but its still long enough that handfuls of creatures seemed to have crammed themselves into Keith’s pelvis, all wriggling furiously as only few of them make their escape, squeezing into the gaps of his flight suit and wriggling against his skin.

As soon as Shiro hit his hips and pulls down quickly, countless thick wriggling, worm like aliens drop to the floor with a wet splat. Keith screams again as they finally have a place to go, feeling all of them forcing their way through him as they hit the floor. He couldn’t even push if he wanted to, body tense with pain and the creatures desperately crawling over each other to freedom. 

Keith tries to hold on, tries to stay conscious, but when something thick and hard hits his pelvis, feeling so much heavier and harder than the worms falling out of him, he screams until his eyes roll back and his vision darkens. There was something else inside him, something much bigger than he thought was possible.


End file.
